I Slit My Wrist
by CJS51703
Summary: Let's just say...depression and anxiety can do a lot to a person.
1. Chapter 1

*****Hello, everyone! So, good news: this story has been entirely written in advance. So I should be updating daily or something around that. The characters belong to the leader of this mess, who happens to be named Toby Fox, and the story plot belongs to me. Without further ado, let's begin!**

Alphys could hardly keep her hands steady as she put the make-up on her arms. But, she did, and she barely had any time to spare before there was a knock on the bathroom door next to her.

"Hey, our dinner reservation is soon! How much longer are you gonna take in there?" Undyne asked as she began to pound even harder on the door.

"C-come on in!" Alphys called.

Undyne came in. She was wearing black jeans, red boots, a slim-cut sky-blue shirt, and a bit of lipstick. "This is as formal as you're gonna get me. Especially since it's just Mettaton's place we're going to for dinner. He knows us, he'll give us a pardon. At least, he won't get his panties in too much of a wad," she said.

Alphys got off of the counter. She straightened out her classic red dress with white spots. After a few steps, she was hit with a dizzy spell and she stumbled a bit before falling.

Undyne helped her back up. "Are you okay? It's really kinda hard to trip over flat surfaces," she said.

Alphys felt herself mentally tense up. "I'm f-fine. You don't, uh, y-you don't need to w-worry over me," she lied smoothly. Well, as smoothly as she could manage, anyways.

"Well, I worry over you already. And that's just because I love you," Undyne said. She bent down and gave her girlfriend a kiss on the head.

Alphys smiled, her cheeks turning as red as her marks. "L-let's just g-go on to d-dinner," she said.

Undyne took her hand. "Well, let's go, then," she said. She started walking out the door.

As Alphys followed, she couldn't help but feel at least a little bit guilty. She knew that something was wrong with her. And she knew exactly what it was.

 *****I know this was insanely short. The next chapter will be longer and more interesting, I promise. So be sure to leave a review on the way out and I'll see you all in chapter two!**


	2. Chapter 2

*****Okay, I'm gonna warn you guys: this chapter is what gives the story its name. The characters belong to Toby Fox, the story plot belongs to me, and without further ado, let's begin.**

"...and seriously, can he not lower the prices? Did he think he was selling cars or something?" Undyne said as she walked into the house.

"We d-didn't have to g-go there," Alphys said. "Ah, I'm fine with it. I know you like it there, and I like to see you smile," Undyne said, smirking. She yawned then. "What do you say we call it a night?" she suggested.

Alphys nodded. "Y-yeah," she agreed. She, however, had other plans.

XxX

If there was one fact that was certain, then it was this: Undyne was a heavy sleeper. She was out in ten minutes, laying face-down on the bed. And quite frankly, she looked like she was dead.

Alphys finally put on her glasses and went to the bathroom. The cold sink water easily removed the make-up that blended rather well with her normal skin. Then, they were visible: several red marks that ran up and down her arms. Her self-harm scars.

She sighed before going to the kitchen and finding a knife. Bracing herself before doing so, she dragged the knife across her arms over and over. It burned worse than anything, and the sensation of blood leaking across her arms wasn't any better. She tried to force back her tears and all the voices that told her to stop.

"F-forget those voices. I've done h-horrible and ten l-lied about it to e-everyone. Th-they appear in my d-dreams-or rather, in my n-nightmares-and they g-get their revenge. I d-deserve this...just as I d-deserve death. I d-don't want them to h-haunt me any l-longer. I can't t-take it!" she cried out, completely forgetting that she was supposed to be doing this quietly.

She made a long slash running diagonally across her torso and accidentally cried out in pain. "I-idiot!" she hissed while rebelling tears trickled down her cheeks. She slit her tongue then. The coppery taste of blood quickly filled her mouth.

The rest was a blur; she started roughly cutting herself everywhere frantically until she finally collapsed. And the last thing she saw before blacking out was a blur or cerulean rushing towards her.

 *****Well...it was a bit longer. Anyways, be sure to leave a review on the way out and I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

*****Happy Independence Day, everyone! If you're not American...well...I hope you're having a good day as well. Anyways, all characters go to Toby Fox, the story plot goes to me. Without further ado, let's begin!**

Undyne had come as soon as she had heard the screaming. She had barely managed to grab the glasses she would wear after taking out her contact lens in the evenings (with the left lens of her glasses blacked out, respectively) before getting to the kitchen. And she nearly had a stroke when she saw what was there.

Alphys was pale and bleeding from nasty cuts everywhere. A knife coated in red was still in her limp hand.

Undyne was hardly able to restrain her panic attack as she picked up her girlfriend bridal-style as carefully as possible and went out to put her in the back seat of their car.

Alphys was shivering from where she laid unconscious, bleeding out onto the seats.

"Don't worry, honey. I'm getting you to help. You're gonna be in good care," Undyne promised.

Alphys' eyes barely opened. "L...leave...m...me..." she managed to say in a raspy and quiet voice. Then she passed out yet again.

Undyne got into the driver's seat of the car and practically floored the gas pedal. But as she drove, she couldn't help but wonder.

 _Why did she want me to leave her?_

 *****I guess I should explain. I have a personal head cannon that Undyne does wear glasses. She just prefers to wear a contact lens in her working eye. Well, that's about it. Leave a review on the way out, and I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

*****Hey, guys! I really don't have anything extra to say this time...so characters to Toby Fox, story plot to me. And without further ado, let's begin.**

It had been a while. Undyne had been sentenced to stay in the waiting room until further notice. She was getting impatient now; there was blue magic crackling off of her scales as she paced the floor and bit her nails.

Her anxiety was perhaps the reason why, when she was tapped on the shoulder, she whipped around with four spears appearing behind her and a cry of, "What, what do you want?!"

The rest of the waiting room went silent as they stared at her. The poor doctor who had approached jumped. "You were the one described by my patient, weren't you? She said a tall, blue-scaled fish woman with long, red hair," he said. The name stitched onto her coat was Dr. Shaddix.

Undyne calmed down. "Yeah. That's me," she said. "Good. Come with me," Dr. Shaddix said. He lead Undyne up a few floors and down the hallway. Then, they both went inside.

Alphys was, to put it simply, in a bad shape. Random parts of her body were covered in bloodstained and tightly-wrapped bandages. Her tongue was bandaged and hanging out of her mouth. An IV was hooked up to her arm and was giving her back blood. Her skin was still a pastel-yellow color and there was a tablet in her lap. She started to type on it.

"Hi. The doctors gave me this tablet so I could still communicate even though my tongue is all injured," the tablet said for her.

Undyne nodded. "Doc, can I have the rundown of what happened here?" she asked. Alphys looked down at her lap with an ashamed look on her face.

"You're lucky you got Alphys here when you did. She lost a lot of blood. Anyways, the cuts that were fresh as well as the other scars were all self-harm. Some cuts are fresh. Others have been there, the scars, they're days-no, probably weeks old," Dr. Shaddix explained.

Undyne's jaw dropped in shock. When she looked over, Alphys nodded. She typed on the tablet. "He's right," the tablet said for her. There were tears in her eyes.

"I'm gonna let you two work this out," Dr. Shaddix said. Then, he left.

Undyne went over to the bedside. "How long have you been cutting yourself? I thought you were happy," she said.

Alphys shook her head sadly. "Prepare yourself," the tablet said for her, "because this is gonna be quite a story."

 *****Well, that does it for this chapter. Be sure to leave a review on the way out. I'm off to play some PC games. So, I'll see you in chapter five!**


	5. Chapter 5

*****I played my first FNAF game yesterday. It was the fourth one. I got through the first night easy, then Bonnie jumpscared me three times in a row on Night 2 before I decided to just call it quits. Just a brief update on my gaming experience. Anyways, all characters go to Toby Fox, the story plot goes to me. And without further ado, let's begin!**

Alphys sighed. Then, she began typing. This time, however, the tablet spoke while she typed.

"You remember the ordeal with the Amalgamates. How they were melted by an overdose of DETERMINATION. Lately, I've been having nightmares. No, scratch that, I've been having nightmares ever since we reached the surface. The Amalgamates, they take you and turn you into one of them. They say it's revenge. They say that I deserve to be taken away from the person I love. Just as I had taken all of them away from the people they loved. And then, I'm all alone. I haven't slept a full night in ages. Finally, the temptation was too much. The first time, I only nicked my arm a little bit. The pain resonated with me. So now, every night after you fall asleep, I leave the bed and start to cut myself. Last time, the mental pain was too much to handle. I've been losing sleep, losing weight, losing sanity. I tried to cut myself to death. But you saved my life. You got me to the hospital on time. I've been lying to everyone. I've been lying to you. Please don't leave me. I need you now more than ever. But if you do decide to leave me...I won't stop you," the tablet said for her.

Undyne was shocked out of her mind. She clenched her fists as she sighed with a dejected look on her face.

"How was I so stupid?! I didn't even think something was wrong with you! I'm the worst girlfriend ever for not seeing that something was wrong with you," she sighed.

Now it was Alphys' turn to be surprised. "There's nothing wrong with you. I'm just a good liar," the tablet said for her.

Undyne sighed and ultimately gave up. "Just hear me out here. You didn't have to cut yourself. You didn't have to try to kill yourself. You didn't have to go through this alone! You could've told me you were having issues with nightmares. I don't care if you have to wake me up at two in the morning. You just give me a good kick to the back and I'll listen to anything that you have to say. My point is...stop hurting yourself. If you have something that's bothering you, then you can come to me with it. Because I love you. And, as I said earlier, I love to see you smile," she said.

Alphys smiled too. "Thank you," the tablet said for her.

Undyne hugged her as gently as possible. "Now, I think I know just what I can do to get you laughing again," she said. She kissed her girlfriend's face and neck over and over again.

As Alphys was giggling from how ticklish the kisses were against her skin, she figured that maybe-just maybe-everything would turn out just fine.

 **The End**

 *****Well, that's about it. Be sure to leave a review on the way out and I'll see you all in the next one!**


End file.
